Karácsony, bűntudat, remény
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Elég darkos, depis hangulatú kis történet, egy magányos, önmarcangolós karácsony éjszakáról, amikor is Harry meglátogatja volt professzorát. De azért a végén néhány bűn bocsánatot nyer, és a lélekölö magány néhány órára feloldódik. Csak mert karácsony van.


Már megint karácsony van.

Immár a negyvenegyedik életem során.

És úgy tűnik, ez sem lesz semmivel szívmelengetőbb, mint az összes eddigi.

Pedig a világ megváltozott. Az elmúlt évben Potter legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, így a világ felszabadult a félelmetes és fájdalmas elnyomás alól. Az emberek boldogok, lassan újra magukra találnak.

Nem szeretem a karácsonyt. Sosem szerettem.

Sokáig azt hazudtam magamnak, hogy utálom ezt a felesleges felhajtást, a nyüzsgést, a képmutatást, a műmosolyokat, amit az emberek kötelező jelleggel osztogatnak ezen a napon. Meg azt, hogy nekem nincs szükségem erre a bohóckodásra.

Az utóbbi években azonban rájöttem az igazságra. Hogy miért is nem szeretem ezt az ünnepet. Valamilyen csoda folytán beismertem magamnak, hogy azért gyűlölöm ennyire, mert nagyon is szükségem lenne ezekre a dolgokra. Arra, hogy ne csak mint kívülálló vegyek részt a Roxfort karácsonyi vacsoráin, hanem valóban részese lehessek az ünnepnek.

De valamiért mégsem vagyok rá képes.

Ez az idei sem volt semmivel különb, mint a többi. Csupán annyi, hogy Dumbledore helyett McGalagony ült a fő helyen az asztalnál. Csak azért, hogy még ez is a saját bűnömre emlékeztessen, Dumbledore halálára.

Hisz hogyan is lehetnék részese a szeretet ünnepének? Én… aki öltem… ráadásul barátot… sosem bocsátom meg magamnak. Még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy ő kérte.

Mindegy, ez a vacsora is véget ért, mint egyszer minden az életben. Ahogy lehetett, visszamenekültem a pincében lévő kis szobámba. Itt legalább nem kell szembesülnöm a többiek vigyorgó képével, hanem helyette egyedül lehetek a gondolataimmal.

Szeretem a magányt. Szeretem az önkínzó gondolataimat, mert azzal áltatom magam, hogy ezekkel vezekelhetek a bűneimért.

Mert rengeteg bűnt követtem el. Az egész életemet végigkísérték a bűnök… kezdve a gyerekkoromtól…

Hisz bűn volt, hogy nem tudtam megvédeni anyámat apámtól. Gyáva voltam, és nem szálltam szembe apámmal. Csak néztem, ahogy anyámat veri, és tűrtem, hogy engem is. Hisz mit tehettem volna gyerekként vele szemben? A sarokba kucorodtam, és sírtam. De most már tudom, hogy ha nem is jártam volna sikerrel, meg kellett volna próbálnom. Legfeljebb belehalok. És? Megkíméltem volna magam még harmincegynéhány szörnyű karácsony estétől. De a félelem nagy úr, és én féltem annak idején. A veréstől, a fájdalomtól, és attól, hogy egyszer megöli anyámat. Anyámat, akitől szintén nem kaptam sok szeretetet, de legalább sosem bántott.

Most már tudom, hogy a gyávaság nagy bűn. Talán ez volt az első, amit elkövettem életemben.

Amikor elkerültem otthonról, megfogadtam, hogy soha többet nem fogok félni, és ezt be is tartottam.

De haladjunk csak szépen sorjában.

Tizenegy évesen bekerültem a Roxfortba. Ahogy első este körülnéztem, már éreztem, hogy itt is kívülálló maradok. Nem illettem bele ebbe a társaságba. Magányos farkasként éltem úgy, hogy közben százak lézengtek körülöttem, de senkivel nem találtam meg a közös hangot.

Senkivel, kivéve Lillyt. Ő megértett, vele mindig sokat beszélgettünk. Beleszerettem, de sosem mertem neki elmondani. Ő griffendéles volt, én mardekáros… semmi értelme nem lett volna. És a barátai úgysem tűrték volna.

A barátai… esküdt ellenségeim. Bárcsak értettem volna, miért kezdtek el gyűlölni. De sosem tudtam. Azóta már annyiszor gondolkodtam ezen, de sosem találtam azt a pontot, mikor minden elkezdődött. Talán az az idióta Black tényleg csak szórakozni akart, és pont én voltam az a szerencsétlen balek, aki befutott neki a csőbe. És első alkalommal rájött, hogy ez jó lehetőség neki, hogy villogjon. Aztán már egyetlen lehetőséget sem hagyott ki, hogy megalázzon. Én pedig idővel megtanultam visszavágni. Aljas, mardekáros módon, de próbáltam megvédeni magam. Még akkor is, ha minden alkalommal nevetségessé tett az egész iskola előtt. Ó, hogy gyűlöltem őket.

És azon a napon minden megváltozott… pedig Lilly akkor is, mint mindig, csak segíteni akart. De én akkor mérhetetlenül sértett voltam, és büszke... és bosszút akartam állni… mindegy, volt, hogy kin. Elutasítottam a felém nyújtott segítő kezet. Belemartam, mint házam jelképe, a kígyó. Összetörtem a szívét. Utána már hiába esedeztem a bocsánatáért, és hiába vallottam be neki, hogy szeretem, csak egy rideg, elutasító pillantást kaptam válaszul, és hogy soha többé nem akar látni. Megértettem… elfogadtam.

Tudtam, hogy a büszkeség, és a bosszú is bűn.

A büszkeségemet a továbbiakban félre tudtam tenni, hisz Lilly elvesztése a sárba tiporta. De a bosszút nem. Bosszút esküdtem a Tekergők ellen.

Az ő szemétségük, Lilly elvesztése és az elismerésre való mérhetetlen vágyam fordította a figyelmem végül a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Még észbe sem kaptam, de már ott volt a karomon a Sötét Jegy. Annak idején nem akartam mást, csak bosszút állni a világon, minden engem ért sérelemért.

Abban az időben rengeteg bűnt követtem el. Ha a Nagyúr azt parancsolta, öltem… bárkit, akit kellett. A lelkem tele volt gyűlölettel. Nem állítom, hogy élveztem, mint olyan sokan közülünk. Csupán némi elégtétellel töltött el, hogy lám, most nem én vagyok, akit porig aláznak, akinek fájdalmat okoznak.

Hosszú ideig tartott ez a téboly, és talán még ma is tartana, ha nem veszítem el végleg azt a nőt, akit még akkor is mindennél jobban szerettem. Elveszíteni… ugyan… sosem volt az enyém, egyetlen pillanatra sem. Miután végleg összevesztünk, nem is találkoztam vele. Azt mondta, nem akar többé látni, és én teljesítettem a kérését. Pedig kimondhatatlanul hiányzott.

Próbáltam megmenteni minden eszközzel, de képtelen voltam.

Amikor megtudtam, hogy meghalt, hogy feláldozta magát azért, hogy megmentse a fiát, valami megszakadt bennem. Azt hittem beleőrülök a fájdalomba. Üvölteni szerettem volna, de képtelen voltam. Néhány könnycseppet ejtettem, de nem volt több. Talán mind elsírtam már gyerekkoromban. A fájdalom, az önvád és a gyász bennem volt, mélyen, kitörölhetetlenül. Talán, ha felszínre törhetett volna, egy kicsit könnyebb lett volna minden, de én akkor sem voltam képes utat engedni a fájdalmamnak.

Ekkor döntöttem úgy, hogy elég volt a gyilkolásból. Rádöbbentem, hogy tengernyi embernek okoztam már azt a fájdalmat, amit most én érzek. Azt a fájdalmat, amit egy szeretett személy elvesztése okoz. Tébolyító, megsemmisítő fájdalom, ami készült maga alá temetni. De végül valamilyen csoda folytán eltaláltam a Roxfortba. Mindent elmondtam Dumbledore-nak, aki ha meg nem is bocsátott soha, elfogadta a megtérésem. De akárhányszor csak rám nézett, tudtam, nem lát bennem mást, csak egy elvetemült gyilkost. És igaza volt… tényleg az voltam. Gyűlöltem magam, és undorodtam magamtól, hisz ölni halálos bűn, de erre már későn jöttem rá.

És gyűlöltem Dumbledore-t is, amikor újra és újra visszaküldött Voldemorthoz. Egy olyan életre kényszeríttet, ami nem emberhez méltó. Felhasznált. Csupán egy eszköz voltam a kezében, amit használhatott céljai elérésére.

Amikor megjelent a kastélyban a kis Világmegváltó, minden régi szenvedésem újra a felszínre került. Az apja szemétségei, és Lilly… aki még mindig veszettül fájt nekem.

Ezért gyűlöltem annyira. Leginkább Lilly miatt. Mert amikor ránéztem, az ő gyönyörű smaragd szemeit láttam magam előtt. Mikor Lilly meghalt, megígértem neki, hogy megvédem a fiát, hogy az ő halála ne legyen hiábavaló. De amikor itt állt velem szemben, gyűlöltem őt. Gyűlöltem, mert azt gondoltam, hogy az apja vette el tőlem a nőt, akit szerettem. Pedig dehogy… a saját bűneim miatt veszítettem el.

A Lillynek tett ígéretemet betartottam. Bármennyire is gyűlöltem Pottert, ha tehettem, vigyáztam rá. Volt időszak, amikor a kényszer rávitt minket arra, hogy együtt dolgozzunk. Abban az időben emberként tudtam ránézni.

Aztán jött Dumbledore őrült terve… hogy öljem meg. Hogy tehette ezt velem? Hisz megfogadtam, soha többé nem fogok gyilkolni. Azt mondta, hogy csak én tudom, mennyire töri össze a lelkem, hogy megmentek egy öregembert a szenvedéstől. Nem értette meg, vagy talán nem is akarta megérteni, hogy mindegy, hogy miért teszem, megint csak gyilkossá válok, amit sem a világ, sem én nem tudok megemészteni.

Bár a háború után napvilágra került az egész történet, nekem ettől nem lett jobb. Tisztában voltam a tetteim súlyával. Igazából akkor sem tiltakoztam volna, hogy Azkabanba visznek, vagy ha halálra ítélnek. A lelkiismeretem tudja, hogy megérdemeltem volna.

De nem… további szenvedésre ítéltek. Ők nem is tudják, de ez a legrosszabb, amit tehettek velem. Hogy minden reggel, mikor felébredek, szembe kell néznem a múltam árnyaival. És lassan már én sem vagyok más, csak egy árny a múltból.

Egy pillanatra felriadok a mélázásomból. Az órára nézek. Még másfél-két óra, és megvirrad. Véget ér ez a végtelennek ígérkező karácsony éjjel.

Már majdnem visszasüllyedek a gondolataimba, mikor valaki kopogtat az ajtómon. Először el sem hiszem, hogy kopogást hallottam. Ugyan már, nappal sem jön a pincének erre a részére senki, nem hogy éjszaka. Ráadásul karácsony éjszaka. Már-már azon vagyok, hogy tényleg csak képzelődtem, mikor újra meghallom a kopogást.

Nagyon nincs kedvem most senkihez, és elképzelni sem tudom, hogy ki a fene akarhat ilyenkor hozzám jönni. Lassan felkelek, de nem megy könnyen, hiszen több órája ülök mozdulatlanul a fotelban. Odasétálok az ajtóhoz, és nem túl határozottan kinyitom. Aztán határozottan ledöbbenek.

A látogatóm nem más, mint Harry Potter. Sok minden fut át rajtam egy pillanat alatt, de leginkább az, hogy ő hiányzott még ahhoz, hogy igazán fájdalmakkal legyen teli ez a karácsony éjjel.

- Mit akarsz, Potter? – kérdezem végtelenül fáradtan.

- Gondoltam, hogy maga sem alszik, és arra gondoltam, hogy beszélgethetnénk végre, mi ketten.

- Ugyan minek?

- Talán azért, mert ugyanarról szól az életünk.

- Ne légy hülye, Potter! Fogalmad sincs, mit beszélsz.

- Dehogynem tanár úr! A maga élete is magányos, fájdalmakkal teli… és ugyanúgy a múltban él, ahogy én – a hangja ugyanolyan fáradt, mint az enyém. Lassan belátom, hogy amit mond, nem is hülyeség.

- És mire lenne megoldás Potter, ha erről még beszélnénk is?

- Nem tudom – von vállat. – Talán könnyebb lenne.

- Arra nem gondolsz, hogy a kettőnk fájdalma csak gerjesztené egymást? Hogy csak rosszabb lenne?

- Lehet ennél rosszabb? – kérdezi, és én kitárom előtte az ajtómat. Lassan belép, látom, hogy kissé tanácstalan. Becsukom mögötte az ajtót.

- Ülj le, ha már eljöttél idáig. Mi hozott hozzám pont karácsony éjjel? – kérdezem, pedig tisztában vagyok a válasszal.

- Az, tanár úr – kezdi -, hogy tudom, ugyanazokon a dolgokon gondolkodtunk mindketten. A múlton, a háborún, Voldemorton, azokon, akik meghaltak, és anyámon. Aki önnek ugyanolyan fontos volt, mint nekem. És karácsony este ide vagy oda, pokolian fájnak ezek a dolgok. Sőt, lehet, hogy még jobban. Ilyenkor még jobban hiányoznak azok, akiket szerettünk, és már nem lehetnek velünk. És tudom, hogy önnek az összes többi mellett édesanyám halála fáj a legjobban. Azért önmagának beismeri ezt?

- Magamnak sok mindent beismerek, Potter, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy neked is be fogom.

- Nem azért jöttem, hogy nekem bármit beismerjen. Elég, ha magának beismeri, ahogy én is. Tudom, hogy ez milyen pokolian fáj. Elveszítette a nőt, akit szeretett, ahogy én is a végső csatában. Azóta szinte képtelen vagyok Ginnyre gondolni. Nem bírom elviselni a fájdalmat.

- Azért ez egy kicsit más, Potter, hisz a Weasley lány szeretett téged. Együtt voltatok. De Lilly… az édesanyád sosem szeretett engem. Egy darabig talán barátot látott bennem, de nekem még ezt is sikerült tönkretennem.

- Hála apámnak és a keresztapámnak. Csak ők tehetnek erről.

- Nem kellett volna látnod azt az emléket.

- Miért? – kérdezi őszinte kíváncsisággal. – Jobb lenne, ha egy hamis, habos-babos kép alapján ítélném meg őket? Nem voltak hibátlan emberek, és ezt meg kellett tudnom. Ahogy nem vagyok hibátlan én sem, és maga sem. Mindannyian követünk el kisebb nagyobb hibákat, amik mind kihatással vannak a jövőre.

- Igen, ez igaz. Csak míg a legtöbb embernek ezek apró-cseprő dolgok, addig nekem… neked… és még néhányunknak olyan döntéseket kellett hoznunk, amikben emberek életéről volt szó, vagy a varázsvilág jövőjéről. És én sokszor hoztam rossz döntéseket.

Vállat von. – Ahogy én is. Rengetegszer tettem kockára a barátaim életét. Tudtam, hogy ők vakon követnek, és kihasználtam ezt. Bármikor meghalhattak volna, de én akkor még túl gyerek voltam, hogy ezt felfogjam. De a végső csatában felnőttem. Mindenkit elveszítettem, akit szerettem. – hirtelen rám néz – Elmondja nekem tanár úr, hogy mi az, ami a legjobban bántja?

Most rajtam a sor, hogy vállat vonjak. – Úgyis tudod – de mivel a szeme sem rebben, kénytelen vagyok kimondani. – Az fáj a legjobban, hogy nem tudtam megmenteni édesanyádat.

- Megpróbálta, tanár úr? – néz rám valódi kíváncsisággal a szemében.

- Megpróbáltam. Több úton is, de végül kudarcot vallottam.

- Ha megpróbálta, nincs miért hibáztatnia magát, tanár úr. Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent megtett.

- De ez nem volt elég.

- Tudom. De ha ez volt megírva, senki nem tehetett volna semmit.

- Az anyádról beszélsz Potter! – csattanok fel, mert nem értem, miért mondja ezt.

- Így van, tanár úr. De ne higgye, hogy valóban ilyen könnyedén veszem. Nem telt el úgy nap az eddigi életemben, hogy ne gondoltam volna rá. Őrülten hiányzik, pedig még emlékeim sincsenek róla, és tudom, hogy ha ő életben marad, az életem teljesen más lett volna. Már gyerekkoromban tudtam volna milyen az, mikor igazán szeretnek valakit. De… azt is tudom, tanár úr, hogy ő azért halt meg, hogy én élhessek. Hogy legyen lehetőségem megtenni, amit megtettem. Végtelenül sajnálom, hogy nem lehet velem, de tudom, hogy ő akkor a rendelkezésére álló lehetőségek közül azt választotta, ami szerinte helyes volt. Ezért is csináltam végig ezt a tébolyt. Hogy a halála ne legyen hiábavaló. Hogy beválthassam a hozzám fűzött reményeit. De visszatérve magára… sokáig gyűlöltem magát… azért az emlékért, amit láttam, azért mert szerette anyámat… meg voltam győződve arról, hogy nem volt joga szeretni őt.

Elhallgat, de én kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit gondol most. – És ez mostanra megváltozott?

- Igen. Megértettem, hogy mindenkinek joga van szeretni. Főleg tiszta szívvel szeretni, ahogy ön szerette anyámat. És már nem gyűlölöm magát… és azért sem haragszom, hogy nem tudta őt megmenteni.

- Elég, ha én nem tudom megbocsátani magamnak.

- Ebben sajnos nem tudok segíteni. Csak gondoltam egy kicsit könnyebb lesz, ha tudja, hogy én nem haragszom.

- Nem értelek, Potter. Édesanyád meghalt, ezáltal tönkrement a gyerekkorod, az életed, és azt mondod, nem haragszol?

- Nem azt mondom, tanár úr. Haragszom. Csak nem magára. Egyetlen ember felelős érte, aki ezért az évekig tartó tébolyért is, Voldemort.

A lelkem mélyén tudom, hogy igaza van, de ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Csak megrázom a fejem.

- Abban nem tudok segíteni, hogy megbocsásson önmagának – mondja még egyszer. - De talán majd eljön az ideje.

- Talán – mondom nem túl sok meggyőződéssel.

De úgy vélem ideje ellene fordítani a saját kérdését. – És téged mi bánt legjobban?

Nem gondolkodik túl sokat. – Sirius halála – válaszolja. Világéletemben gyűlöltem Blacket, de a fiú érzéseit meg tudom érteni. Black a keresztapja volt, és talán az első ember, akitől némi szeretetet kapott.

- Sirius halála az én lelkemen szárad. Ha nem vagyok olyan buta… ha hallgatok mások tanácsára, talán még ma is élhetne.

- Ezen már kár gyötörnöd magad, Potter. És ha anyád halálát Voldemort számlájára tudod írni, Blackét még inkább. Hisz annak idején téged is befolyásolt. Nem magadtól tetted azokat a dolgokat, amiket tettél.

- Ez sovány vigasz, tanár úr.

- Igen, tudom. És azt is, hogy legalább olyan nehéz lesz ezt megbocsátanod magadnak, mint nekem a saját bűneimet. De, még ha drasztikus is akarok lenni veled, azt mondhatom, hogy neked csak ez az egy bűn terheli a lelked. De nekem… hosszú ideig éltem… köztük… embertelen dolgokat tettem. Olyanokat, amiket el sem tudsz képzelni. Öltem, kínoztam embereket, mikor mi volt a parancs… a te bűnöd ehhez képest csak homokszem a sivatagban… Azóta sem értem, hogy miért mentett fel a bíróság. Azok után, amit tettem. És azok után, hogy megöltem Dumbledore-t.

- Azért tette, mert ő ezt kérte magától, ezt ne feledje.

- Parancsot hajtottam végre, mint egész életemben. Mikor kiét… akkor éppen Dumbledore-ét. De ettől még kimondtam a halálos átkot. Rá, aki a tőle telhető mértékben próbált segíteni.

- Na persze.

- Miért mondod ezt?

- Időnként megfordul a fejemben, hogy szemernyit sem volt jobb ő, mint Voldemort. A szent cél érdekében bárkit feláldozott. Magát… engem… vagy bárkit a rendből. Ha nagyon akarom, még Sirius haláláért is hibáztathatnám.

- Ő már halott, Potter. Felesleges bármivel vádolnunk. Ember volt, mint bármelyikünk, döntéseket hozott, jókat, vagy rosszakat.

- Olyanok voltak ők ketten Voldemorttal, mint két ember a sakktábla két oldalán. Nem is jelentettünk nekik többet, mint a figurák a táblán.

- De a partit mi nyertük, Potter. És bár nekünk kettőnknek, ez rohadtul nem sokat segít, a világ felszabadult.

- Igen. Mi vagyunk ennek a mocskos háborúnak az utolsó két áldozata. És bár túléltük… néha azt kívánom, bárcsak haltam volna meg én is.

- A sors azt akarta, hogy túléljük. Nekem még vezekelnem kell a bűneimért. De te még fiatal vagy… még megtalálhatod a boldogságot.

- Én nem áltatom magam, tanár úr.

Nézem magam előtt ezt a fiatal fiút, és tudom, komolyan gondolja, amit mond. Az elmúlt évek megtörték őt is. Amit látott, amit átélt, amit tett… hisz ő is ölt. Igaz, _csak_ Voldemortot, de a tudat akkor is beleégett a tudatába. Ezek örökre nyomot hagynak a lelkében. Sajnálom őt, nem ezt érdemelte az élettől.

Sokáig gondolkodhatok, mert újra megszólal.

- Mire gondol most, tanár úr?

- Hogy ennek az egésznek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Hogy Voldemortnak sosem lett volna szabad megszületnie, és akkor minden más lenne. Mindannyian egy más életet élhettünk volna. A világ nem szenvedett volna olyan sokat, és sokan, akik idő előtt meghaltak, még élhetnének.

- Ez nekem is nagyon sokszor eszembe jut. De ilyenkor mindig eszembe jut az is, amit egyszer Dumbledore mondott nekem. Valahogy úgy mondta, hogy rossz úton jár az, aki álmokból épít várat magának, és közben elfelejt élni. És ebben kivételesen igaza volt. A valóság kíméletlen volt, és kegyetlen. De megtörtént, és nekünk ezzel a tudattal kell tovább élnünk. Segítenünk kell, hogy a világ végre újra magára találjon. Hiszen szinte romjaiból kell újjáépíteni. Hogy ha már nekünk nem is lesz jobb, de az elkövetkező generációknak jobb legyen.

- Igaz. A múlt végigkísér bennünket, történjen bármi. A világ újjáéledhet halottaiból, mint a főnix, és így is kell történnie. Megteszünk érte mindent, ahogy a háborúban is megtettünk minden tőlünk telhetőt.

Bólint, majd kis időre mindketten a gondolatainkba merülünk. Végül felnéz, és egy apró sóhajjal szólal meg.

- Azt hiszem, ideje mennem, tanár úr. Odakint már kel fel a nap. Véget ért karácsony éjjele, de a fájdalom továbbra is velünk maradt.

- Azt hitted, nem így lesz? Ez a fájdalom életünk végéig velünk marad, Potter. Az év háromszázhatvannégy napján a fásultság ködébe veszhet, de ezen az egy napon mindig elevenen fog élni bennünk.

- Tudom, tanár úr – mondja, és lassan feláll, az ajtó fele indul. Utánamegyek, hogy kiengedjem, de mielőtt még elérné az ajtót, felém fordul. – Eljöhetek máskor is, tanár úr?

- Nem beszéltünk meg mindent?

- Talán igen – mondja elgondolkodva -, de a jövő évi karácsony ettől egy szemernyit sem lesz könnyebb.

Egy percig nézek rá, latolgatom magamban szavai igazságát, majd bólintok. – Rendben. Akkor jövő karácsonykor várni foglak.

- Köszönöm tanár úr! – mondja, és megpróbál egy halvány mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, kevés sikerrel. – Itt leszek. – Ezzel kilép az ajtón, és én becsukom mögötte.

Visszaroskadok a fotelba, és arra gondolok, hogy nem csak én vagyok a világon ilyen végtelenül nyomorult, de ez sovány vigasz.

Sajnálom ezt a fiút. De neki még van esélye megtalálni a boldogságot a fájdalom romjain.

De nekem… nekem már csak ez maradt. Az emlékek, az önmarcangolás, a bűntudat, ami nem enged még lélegezni sem.

Potter azt mondja, eljön majd az idő, mikor meg tudok bocsátani magamnak. Én ebben nem hiszek. Talán… talán, majd ha meghalok, és újra szemtől szemben állhatok Lillyvel, és újra kérhetem, hogy bocsásson meg nekem. Mindenért, amit ellene elkövettem.

De addig csak ez marad.

Kínzó emlékek, önmarcangoló karácsonyok, ki tudja még hány.

Részese lehetek valaha a szeretet ünnepének? Nem tudom. Szeretném hinni, hogy egyszer igen.

De addig csak ez marad.

Kínzó emlékek, önmarcangoló karácsonyok… és a remény, hogy egyszer én is részese lehetek a szeretet ünnepének.


End file.
